


The Unexpected Return

by OlympiaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympiaWinchester/pseuds/OlympiaWinchester
Summary: Mysterious noises, lights and sounds in the Men Of Letters Bunker have Sam and Dean on edge, but when they find out what's happening, will they be happy? or angry?I do not own the rights to supernatural or the characters, this is just a fan made episode





	The Unexpected Return

Chapter One - The Awakening

The clock struck twelve in the men of letters bunker, Sam and Dean were asleep in bed and their wasn't a sound to be heard, there was an unusual sense of peace around, they had just solved a case and saved the family, when all of a sudden a there was a loud bang, it sounded like it was coming from the library, Dean jumped out of bed grabbed the demon killing knife and ran into the hall where he saw Sam, he stood their half naked he just had a pair of red plaid pants on,(Sam was a tall man, he was almost the size of a door frame, he had long brown hair, brown eyes and the most chiseled body) Dean just looked at him he would have laughed if it wasn't a serious moment, both of them the proceed to run towards the library with great caution but when they go there, there was no one to be seen, the place was dormant and everything was as they left it, they just gave each other a confused look and Dean asked,  
“What's going on Sammy?”  
“I don’t know, Dean, Do we call Cas, maybe he’ll know?” Sam Replied  
“Ok, i'll call Cas in” Dean was getting very unsettled at this point “Oh Castiel, with fluffy wings, get your ass down here we have a little problem”

Sam and Dean stood there waiting for Cas to arrive, they remained silent and exchanged glances at each other, they stood there for a good five minutes, when all of a sudden a large gust of wind entered the bunker, sending all Sam’s nicely sorted papers flying across the room, Sam just gave out a little sigh, Cas stood there in front of Dean, he was a tall man, black messy hair and had the most beautiful light blue eyes,he also wore a black suit with a blue tie and a light brown trench coat that reached all the way down to his kneecaps, Cas gave him a confused look and Said,  
“Hello, Dean”  
Dean took a step back and said “Cas, we've talked about this” He paused a little “Personal space”  
“What did you call me for” Cas asked “I was in the middle of something”  
“Right” Said Dean “We think we had a break in”  
Cas looked at him blankly for a moment and said “What do you want me to do about it”  
Dean didn't know the answer on why they called Cas, it's just that whenever they have a problem they call Cas and he always makes it better.  
“Well Cas” Dean replied “I thought you could use your connections or spidey sense to see what was here”  
“Ok” Cas responded “I’ll go see what i can find out” 

And with that Cas left, Sam and Dean looked at each other, they didn't feel safe in the bunker and they didn't like it, the bunker was always their safe haven the place they could relax after a hard hunt when everything has gone pear shaped they could go there to feel safe and now that’s been taken away, they feel truly scared, they wish that they could pretend that they were sleep deprived and heard the whole thing in their head, but they know that wasn't true, they know someone, something was here and they wouldn't feel safe until whatever it was is dead. There was once again silence in the bunker but it wasn't as peaceful as it was before it was full on tension and fear, were left with Sam and Dean sitting in the library there were no words exchanged there was nothing but the fear of the unknown, Dean were just waiting, hoping, praying that Cas will help them, him to ease the pain to make the bunker feel safe feel like home.


End file.
